Mix and Match
by KecoaLaut
Summary: Biasanya orang cakep itu sifatnya cool. Sok keren gimanaaa gitu, tapi Kris justru sebaliknya. Orangnya jahil dan resenya tingkat dewa. Biasanya orang cantik itu sifatnya kalem, tapi Tao justru sebaliknya. Orangnya bawel, cablak, dan rada galak terutama sama Kris. Dua orang yang muka sama kelakuannya sama-sama nggak matching. Mix and Match. Dan nyungsep ke got, merubah semuanya


Author : **Cengcorang**

Pair : KrisTao, /slight/ ChanBaek

Rate : T (amaaaaaaan YEEESS! /nggak yakin/)

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : KrisTao bukan punya saya /hiks hiks/

Alohaaaaaaaaa~ saya comeback lagi setelah bertapa beberapa bulan di depan rumah Suhoooo (bertapa apa ngepet lo?) comeback dengan nama baru yaitu **Cengcorang, si belalang kelewat ceking** /makin aneh/, oke sebelum baca cerita absurd *seperti biasa*, tolong baca dulu 7 warningnya yaaaa~~ (kayak on the spot aja punya 7 keunikan, keajaiban, dan keanehan, muehehehehehe xDD)

Warning :

- - FF YAOI + OOC (GS hanya untuk Heechul dan Jaejoong)

- - FF dibuat dalam keadaan otak kurang waras (kapan sih saya waras?) /duagh/

- - Ide muncul karena diminta seseorang lewat PM yang meminta saya untuk membuat FF KT bergenre humor tapi School Life dan HARUS teenagers banget! (susah tau bikin ff teenagers disaat umur nggak belasan lagi T_T /hiks hiks/) yang kemaren minta, WAJIB baca nih xDD

- - Siapkan obat migraine untuk jaga-jaga jikalau anda terkena migraine mendadak atau ember jika anda merasa mual dan ingin muntah setelah membaca ff yang KATANYA humor tapi GARING TOTAL ini /huweeeeeee/

- - Dikarenakan saya nggak lagi teenagers (aaaaaaarghhh! Kemana perginya masa mudakuuuuuuu?), tolong jangan timpuk saya kalau ternyata feel anak remajanya itu nggak berasa /sujud/

- - TYPO selalu menyertai ff saya (the queen of typo deh kayaknya saya ini /hiks hiks/)

- Terakhir tapi bukan akhir(?), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! THAT'S SIMPLE!

Akhir kata saya ucapkan –ehem- doakan saya cepet nikah sama Suho ya sodara-sodara sebangsa dan seranah air Indonesia! MERDEKA! WKWKWKWKWKWK xDD /diulek pakai kaki badak/

HAPPY READIIIIIIIIIIING ^^

Musim semi. Musim yang menebarkan suasana hangat. Musim yang membawa ketenangan bagi setiap orang. Sang surya yang telah menampakkan kekuasaannya, menambah suasana hangat nan tenang kota Seoul. Tapi sepertinya, suasana tenang itu sama sekali tak berlaku di sekolah ini. XOXO High School.

"Tao, tangkaaaaaap!"

Swiiiiiiiing! HAP!

Tao menangkap penghapus papan tulis yang dilempar Baekhyun.

Kelas Tao ribut banget. Nggak cuma penghapus papan tulis aja yang terbang kesana kemari. Kemoceng, spidol, sampai serbet bau apek yang nggak pernah dicuci selama tiga tahun, ikutan melayang kemana-mana. Belum lagi cewek-cewek yang bergosip ini itu. Jeritan histeris cowok-cowok berstatus 'uke' yang lagi melototin foto para seme di majalah 'Pria Berotot', malah bikin suasana tambah bising.

"Baekhyun, tangkaaaaaap!" Tao melempar balik penghapus papan tulis pada Baekhyun. Sayang, oh sayang. Tinggi Baekhyun yang dibawah rata-rata menyulitkan Baekhyun untuk menangkapnya. Hingga….

Swiiiiiiiing! BLETAK!

"WADAUW!"

….HINGGA SUKSES MENDARAT TEPAT DI UBUN-UBUN PAK JONGHYUN! WALI KELAS MEREKA!

"MATI AKU!" baik Tao maupun Baekhyun kompak menepuk jidat masing-masing.

Koor semua murid yang tadinya jumpalitan di kelas, buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya. Suho, sang ketua kelas, yang katanya baru belajar dance, yang tadi memperagakan gaya baru sambil teriak-teriak kaya Michael Jackson "Hu! Ha! Yeaah!" di depan kelas, buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk dan memberi salam pada Pak Jonghyun.

Heran! Hampir jadi mahasiswa kelakuan kok masih sarap gini ya?

"Apa-apaan kalian, hah?! Hampir jadi mahasiswa tapi ributnya seperti penghuni kebun binatang!" murka Jonghyun

"Yeeee, kalau kita penghuni kebun binatang, terus bapak ngapain dong masuk sini? Ngangon gorilla? Ternak onta?" cibir Baekhyun pelan yang disambut cekikikan Tao

"Tao! Kenapa kamu ketawa, hah?!"

Tao menggeleng. "Nggak kok, Pak. Saya nggak ketawa"

Jonghyun mendengus. Tatapan setajam belatinya beralih pada Suho. "Suho! Kamu itu ketua kelas! Seharusnya kamu bisa menjaga wibawa dan memberikan contoh yang baik! Bukannya malah kejat-kejet nggak jelas!"

"Lho, saya kan memberikan contoh yang baik, Pak, dengan mengajarkan mereka breakdance" elak Suho

"Breakdance?!" Jonghyun menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kamu sama sekali nggak mirip Michael Jackson kalau kamu mau tau! Kamu tau, kamu mirip apa waktu kejat-kejet tadi?!"

Suho menggeleng.

"Mirip ulat nangka!" ujar Jonghyun sadis.

Sementara murid lain mati-matian menahan tawa, Suho malah berpikir 'emang ulat nangka bisa breakdance?'

Jonghyun duduk di kursi guru. Meletakkan buku yang dia bawa ke atas meja. "Lama-lama uban Bapak tambah banyak kalau gini terus. Pusing Bapak liat kelakuan kalian" Jonghyun memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Kalau ubannya tambah banyak, diwarnain aja rambutnya, Pak. Biar kayak artis gitu" kata Tao cuek

"Kalau pusing, ya minum obat atuh, Pak. Jangan dianggurin aja" timpal Baekhyun

Dwiing!

Dasar duo cablak! Ngomong asal jeplak! Emaknya tukang bikin kolak! Nggak sadar apa mereka lagi ngomong sama siapa? Itu Pak Jonghyun! Wali kelas mereka! Penentu hidup dan mati mereka di kelas! Kayak nggak tau aja gimana Pak Jonghyun. Membangkitkan emosi Pak Jonghyun sama aja kayak nyolok lubang hidungnya Kingkong yang lagi tiudr. Begitu bangun…. JEDER! DHUEEER!

"Huang Zi Tao…. Byun Baekhyun…."desis Jonghyun.

Waduh! Hawa-hawanya nggak enak nih.

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI! SIKAT LAPANGAN BASKET SAMPAI KINCLONG! JANGAN BERHENTI SAMPAI JAM PULANG NANTI!"

HUEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Srek! Srek!

Baekhyun menyikat lapangan basket dengan sebal. Bibirnya bersungut-sungut mengumpat Pak Jonghyun. "Dasar guru edan! Biar disikat sampai tangan encok menahun, yang namanya lapangan pasti nggak bisa kinclong!"

"Biar ngomel sampai bibirmu dower juga, nggak akan ngaruh, Baek. Kita tetap disuruh nyikat lapangan terkutuk ini sampai kinclong!" omel Tao di belakang Baekhyun yang turut serta menyikat lapangan.

"Hai, montok"

"Hai, sayang"

Tao dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara. Horeeeeeee! Fantastik! Kurang sial apalagi Tao dan Baekhyun hari ini?! Sudah dihukum dengan nista oleh Pak Jonghyun, sekarang harus bertemu dengan mereka berdua! Duo cengcorang! Duo tiang jemuran! Duo Pohon pinang!

"Apa, hah?!" Tao melotot galak ke arah dua cowok yang baru datang itu. Lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang seenaknya aja manggil dia 'montok'

"WOW! Jangan galak-galak dong, babe" si cowok berambut pirang malah cengar-cengir melihat Tao yang melotot galak. Matanya mengedip-ngedip menggoda

HIH! Tao mendelik. Seenak jidatnya aja manggil dia 'babe'. Memangnya Tao pacarnya, apa?! HUH!

"Kalau kesini cuma mau ngajakin ribut, mending pergi deh! Nggak usah kesini! Merusak pemandangan aja!" usir Tao galak

Kris, si cowok pirang blasteran Kanada yang hobi banget jahilin Tao, masih pasang cengiran lebarnya. "Tao, kalau marah-marah terus makin seksi deh. Makin montok aja"

Dengan tampang Nyi Blorong kesurupan, Tao melotot ke arah Kris. UGH! Dosa apa sebenarnya yang sudah Tao lakukan sampai harus berurusan dengan Kris? Bagi orang lain (apalagi fansnya Kris), Tao itu beruntung banget bisa dekat sama Kris yang notabene cuek dan dingin. Fansnya Kris yang kebanyakan cewek, nggak bisa sedekat itu sama Kris. Soalnya sebelum mereka berhasil mencapai jarak satu meter dari Kris, cowok itu sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tajam setajam pisau dapur-nya. Tanda kalau mereka nggak boleh dekat-dekat.

Tapi bagi Tao, berurusan sama Kris sama dengan malapetaka! Tiap hari dijahilin terus siapa yang tahan?

Okelah Kris itu ganteng (malah kayaknya paling ganteng di sekolah sampai punya banyak fans), tapi kalau usilnya naujubileh gitu, siapa yang tahan? Siapa yang nggak darah tinggi, coba?! Bener-bener nggak matching muka sama kelakuannya. Biasanya kan kalo orang cakep itu pembawaannya pendiam. Cool gimana gituuuu.. lah ini?

Terus pernah denger nggak kalo orang ganteng itu kadar 'muka anehnya' (derp face), itu cuma beberapa persen aja? Nggak sampai sepuluh persen deh. Tapi Kris justru kebalikannya. Kalo kegantengan dia di atas normal, derp face dia JAUH di atas normal lagi! Derp se-derp-nya deh! Duh, bener-bener ga sinkron deh muka sama kelakuannya itu. Apa sih istilahnya? Mix and Match?

"Nggak cukup ya jahilnya di rumah aja?" desis Tao

Nah, ini! Ini satu fakta lagi yang harus diterima Tao dengan lapang dada, penuh keikhlasan, dan juga kesabaran, bahwa Kris adalah TETANGGANYA! Diulangi sekali lagi : TE-TANG-GA-NYA! Tetangga sejak dia kecil. Status dimana dia dan Kris bertemu setiap hari dan Kris bisa mengganggunya sesuka hati. Aaargghhhh! Ini kutukaaaaaaaan! Keramaaaaaaaaat!

"Aku kan kangen, baby" Kris mendekat pada Tao. Sekarang malah paki acara meluk-meluk segala.

Hhhh…Tarik napaaaaaas. Buang napaaaaasss. Tao menerapkan cara-cara mengendalikan emosi dari pelajaran yoga. "Sudah ku bilang jangan suka peluk-peluk aku, kan?"

Rasanya memaki Kris pun percuma. Sudah berapa kali Tao memperingati si pirang ini agar menghilangkan kebiasaan memeluk dirinya seenak jidatnya. Tapi sepertinya makian dan wejangan dari Tao sama sekali tak digubris. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

"Tapi aku suka memelukmu" Kris mempererat pelukannya

Tao memutar bola matanya pasrah. Mendengus sebal begitu melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dari awal bertemu mereka berdua langsung akrab. Makin lama makin akrab dan akhirnya mereka JADIAN. Mereka PACARAN. Chanyeol yang ceria dan pembawaannya tenang bisa mengimbangi Baekhyun yang kadar kebawelannya setara dengan Tao. Dan anehnya lagi, kalau di dekat Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi kalem. Segala kebawelan dan kecerewetannya hilang entah kemana.

Ini kali, ya, yang namanya jodoh? Saling mengimbangi dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hhhh…Tao menghela napas lagi. Seandainya aja Kris bisa sedikit bertingkah lebih 'waras'. Pasti Tao nggak akan sungkan-sungkan menayatakan perasaan lebih dulu pada Kris biarpun harus mengorbankan rasa gengsi.

Jujur aja, Tao sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Kris. Tepatnya waktu mereka masih sama-sama di sekolah dasar dulu. Tao selalu gugup dan wajahnya memerah kalau berdekatan dengan Kris. Tapi semua itu berubah saat mereka masuk ke jenjang sekolah menengah pertama. Kris yang dulu biasa-biasa aja, jadi jahil nggak ketulungan, dan korban kejahilannya itu selalu Tao. Sukses bikin Tao tiap hari darah tinggi.

Kris juga jadi sering memeluk Tao tanpa sebab. Nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan, dating-dateng langsung meluk. Biarpun sempat beberapa kali mengalami 'tindak kekerasan' dari Tao, Kris nggak jera buat memeluk tao seenaknya.

Ditendang tulang keringnya sampai retak? Pernah!

Diinjek jempol kakinya pakai sepatu kets sampai nyaris bengkak? Sering!

Dibanting sampai pinggang encok seminggu?! Hampir tiap hari itu mah!

Tapi namanya juga Kris. Mau diinjek, ditendang, dibanting, nggak ada nyerahnya. Maju terus pantang mundur! MERDEKA!

"Heh, kutil naga. Sudah meluknya?"

Kris mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Yap. Baterai sudah penuh"

Satu lagi alasan yang nggak dimengerti Tao. Alasan Kris memeluknya : Pengisian Baterai. Memangnya Kris robot jadi harus pakai baterai? Memangnya Tao charger-an baterai apa?

"Nah, panda montok. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu nanti, ya" Kris menepuk pelan rambut hitam Tao. "Woy, bro! Ayo balik ke kelas. Jangan mojok terus" merangkul bahu Chanyeol

"Sampai ketemu nanti" Chanyeol berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam sukses bikin jantung Baekhyun lari marathon. Dag dig dug seeeer! Dengan tampang kucing yang malu-malu (bukan malu-malu kucing yeee) Baekhyun mengangguk. Melepaskan kepergian sang pujan hati (Ceileeeeh!)

"Dadah pandaaaaaa" Masih dengan cengiran yang nangkring di bibirnya, Kris melambai pada Tao

"KRIS!" panggil Tao

Kris berhenti. Lalu menoleh dengan gaya slow motion. Hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya, menambah aura keren yang menguar pada diri Kris. Dramatis abis! "Ya?"

"Bisa nggak, nggak usah terus-terusan nyengir gitu?"

Hah? Tampang Kris berubah blo'on. Bingung. Nggak boleh nyengir? Emang kenapa?

Tao meringis. "Gigimu silau banget kalo nyengir, coy!"

GUBRAK!

Kau terlalu jujur, Huang Zi Taoooooooo!

* * *

"Menurutku Kris menyukaimu" Baekhyun menyuap pancakenya. Pancake di kafe ini memang paling mantap. Sudah murah, enak lagi. Pas banget buat kantong pelajar.

Tao meminum cappucinonya. "Kalau dia menyukaiku, seharusnya sikapnya menunjukkan kalau dia itu menyukaiku. Tapi ini justru sebaliknya. Tiap hari dia menjahiliku. Kelakuannya tiap hari juga makin menyebalkan. Makin seenaknya aja! Apanya yang menyukaiku?!" sungut Tao berapi-api.

"Nggak selamanya rasa suka ditunjukkan dengan kemesraan, Tao. Semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan rasa sukanya. Yang terlihat biasa aja bukan berarti nggak mencintai" nasehat Baekhyun mendadak bijak. "Eh, tapi dia suka memelukmu tiba-tiba, kan?" Baekhyun ingat kebiasaan Kris yang satu itu.

"Itu hanya pelukan antar sahabat. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu. Katanya kalau kita lagi stress atau tertekan, pelukan sahabat itu adalah obat terbaik untuk menenangkan pikiran"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Berarti dia stress tiap hari dong?"

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dia nggak cerita tuh. Atau jangan-jangan itu cuma akal-akalan dia aja supaya bisa memeluk tubuhku yang seksi ini?" ujar Tao narsis menirukan gaya model-model seksi di iklan TV

Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya. "Hih! Pede banget!" Lalu cekikikan bareng-bareng

Baekhyun memang tau semuanya tentang perasaan Tao pada Kris. Tao yang menceritakannya. Gimana berdebarnya jantung Tao saat Kris dekat dengannya. Gimana warna merah denfan cepat menjalar ke seluruh wajah Tao saat Kris tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun

Tao mengangguk lemah

"Kenapa nggak mencoba untuk menyatakan duluan?"

Tao mendelik. "HIH! Masa aku duluan yang ngomong kalau aku suka sama dia? Gengsi dooong!"

Baekhyun meniup sedotannya. Otomatis si jus melon yang ada di dalam sedotan, muncrat ke arah Tao.

"YA, Baek! Jorok tauu!" Tao mengelap wajah dan tangannya dengan tissue

"Gengsi, gengsi. Emangnya kalau gengsi kamu bisa jadian sama Kris? Emangnya kalo gengsi kamu ketiban duit sekarung? Emang kalau gengsi kamu dapat paket belanja gratis di Dubai? Nggak kan? Gengsi tuh jangan dipiara, Tao!" cerocos Baekhyun. "Kalau mau ada yang dipiara, piara aja ayam, kambing, domba, atau bebek. Kan lumayan bisa dijual. Dapat duit. Jadi pengusaha muda sukses, deh"

Tao menggaruk kepalanya. See? Lihatkan gimana bawelnya Baekhyun kalau nggak ada Chanyeol? Merepeeeet aja kayak knalpot bocor. Ternyata memang cuma Park Chanyeol seorang yang bisa membungkam segala macam bentuk kebawelan Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

"Tao!"

Tao menoleh ke asal suara. Baekhyun yang lagi jalan disampingnya juga ikutan menoleh. Maklum. Refleks. Tao langsung pasang senyum manis begitu tau siapa yang manggil

"Kai?"

Kai, si dancer andalan sekolah ini, memasang senyum maut andalannya. "Mau ke kantin?"

Tao mengangguk malu-malu. Kai, si cowok ganteng berkulit kecoklatan itu memang gencar mendekatinya beberapa bulan ini. Tepatnya tiga bulan terakhir.

Kai jalan disamping Tao "Bareng, yuk?"

"Boleh" Tao mengangguk malu-malu lagi. Selain Kris yang tengilnya naujubileh itu, Kai adalah orang yang trmasuk sukses bikin jantung Tao dag dig dug kayak gini. Hmm, kayaknya kalau Kris masih tengil kayak gitu, boleh juga Tao menaruh harapan pada Kai.

Sementara Tao lagi merona dan hatinya berdendang ria, Baekhyun yang jalan di belakangnya mendengus kesal. Gini nih, kalau Tao ketemu Kai. Baekhyun jadi dilupakan. Dicampakkan. Baekhyun merasa jadi patung asmat dadakan. Eh, nggak ding. Bukan patung asmat. Kalau patung asmat kan, biarpun patung tapi tetap diperhatikan karena betuk dan ukirannya. Nah, kalau sama sekali nggak dilirik kayak gini, apa dong sebutan yang cocok? Kambing congek? AH! Kayaknya itu pas banget buat Baekhyun sekarang. Kambing congek! Kalau kambing congek jangankan dipelototin, dilirik aja nggak. HUH! Sebeeeel!

"Tao, mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan" tawar Kai. To dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi kantin.

Tao tersenyum malu-malu. Ugh, Kaiiii. Kau betul-betul gentleman sejati! "Ngg…na-nasi goreng kimchi aja, deh. Sama jus jeruk" jawab Tao gugup

Kai tersenyum. Lalu menatap Baekhyun "Kalau Baekhyun?"

"Kupat tahu!" sahut Baekhyun judes. Judes se-judes-judesnya!

Kai melongo. "Kupat tahu?" ulang Kai. Bingung karena baru kali ini dia denger ada makanan yang namanya 'Kupat tahu'. Padahal hampir selama tiga tahun dia sekolah disini, nggak pernah sekalipun ada makanan yang namanya 'Kupat tahu' nyempil di daftar menu

"Kalau nggak ada kupat tahu, lontong balap juga boleh!" Baekhyun melirik Kai tajam "Kenapa? Nggak ada juga?"

Kai makin melongo. Sekarang mulutnya mangap tambah lebar

"Kalau nggak ada juga pesenin aja ketoprak. Atau soto babat? Atau rujak cingur? Tahu gejrot? Atau….Auwwwwwww!" Baekhyun meringis merasakan kakinya yang nyut-nyutan ditendang Tao

Tao melempar pelototan amut ke arah sobat kentalnya itu. Heran, nggak tau kenapa tiap kali Kai ada di dekat Tao, Baekhyun berubah jadi nyebelin. Nggak cuma nyebelin biasa, tapi EXTRA NYEBELIN!

"Ya udah. Mie goreng aja!" kata Baekhyun akhirnya dengan kadar kedongkolan makin tinggi

"Minumnya?" Kai berusaha bersikap biasa aja biarpun aslinya kagok setengah mati. Kali aja kalau Kai nawarin minuman, Baekhyun berubah jadi lebih ramah.

"Nggak usah! Air keran banyak, kok!" Baekhyun meringis lagi begitu merasa kakinya yang nyut-nyutan ditendang Tao sekali lagi

Di hadapan Kai, Tao langsung tersenyun manis "Es jeruk aja, Kai. Sama kayak aku"

Kai mengangguk dan segera memesankan makanan pesanan Tao dan Baekhyun. Nggak lama Kai datang membawa makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

Tao menatap nasi goreng kimchinya dengan lapar. "Selamat makaaaaan!" Tao menyantap nasi goreng kimchinya. Baru juga sesendok nasi yang tersuap. Tau-tau…

"Baby montooooooooooookk! I'm cummiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

"OHOK!" Tao tersedak begitu mendengar suara berat tapi cempreng yang teriak-teriak di ujung kantin.

Baby montok? Siapa lagi yang berani manggil Tao dengan sebutan laknat itu kalau bukan si pirang Kris?! Dan apa tadi? I'm cumming?! HALOOOOOOOO! Siapapun juga tau kalau Kris itu blasteran Kanada. Dan semua orang juga tau kalau Kris sangat teramat lancar berbahasa Inggris. Jadi nggak mungkin kan kalau lidahnya tiba-tiba keseleo dan salah melafalkan 'I'm coming' menjadi 'I'm cumming'?! Kecuali dia memang SENGAJA dan juga…. PERVERT!

Tau-tau Kris duduk di hadapan Tao, tepat di samping Baekhyun. "Makan apa nih, babe?" mencolek dagu Tao. "WOW! Nasi goreng kimchi!" emang dasarnya jahil, slengean, dan suka bikin Tao darah tinggi, Kris tanpa permisi menyuapkan nasi goreng kimchi milik Tao ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm…mak nyoooosss!" Kris menggumam puas ala Pak Bondan

Tao melongo nggak tau harus ngomong apa ngeliat kelakuan Kris yang makin seenaknya aja. Kai apalagi. Cowok itu sampai kehilangan nafsu makannya ngeliat makhluk jangkung aneh yang tau-tau nongol di hadapannya.

Chanyeol yang datang membawa dua gelas es sirop –buat dia dan Kris- menyadarkan tao dari aksi melongonya. "Ngapain kesini?" desis Tao geram. Mirip desisan kobra yang lagi mengancam mangsa.

Bukan Kris dong namanya kalau langsung ciut gitu aja sama Tao. "Ya istirahatlah, babe. Makan. Masa mancing?" matanya kedap-kedip menggoda

"Kalau mancing, nanti kami dikira peserta mancing mania" timpal Chanyeol menyebutkan salah satu acara TV. Nyebelin!

"Iya. Aku tau kalau kalian lagi istirahat. Tapi nggak harus kesini, kan?"

"Kantin kan cuma satu Tao. Lagipula nggak ada larangan tertulis buat mereka masuk kantin kan?" kali ini Baekhyun yang menyahut. Baekhyun sobat karibnya itu secara terang-terangan membela mereka berdua!

Tao buka mulut mau protes, tapi nggak jadi begitu sadar tatapan mata ketiga orang di hadapannya begitu tajam. Menusuk. Tepat ke arah…. Kai?

Lho, kenapa mereka? Kok mendadak kompakan jadi trio medusa gitu sih? Wah, jangan dong! Kalau mereka bertiga beneran jadi trio medusa, ntar trio macan kalah saing lagi. Kalau trio macan kalah saing, terus iwak peyenya mau dijual kemana dong? Diobral seribu tiga?

Eh? Ngawur!

Tao melirik Kai. Cowok itu membalas tatapan nggak kalah tajam dari trio medusa di hadapannya. Kenapa sih mereka?

Kris, satu dari tiga anggota trio medusa yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata setajam celurit itu. Kris menatap tao dan tersenyum manis. Sumpah! Kris ganteng banget kalau gitu! Tao sampai merona dibuatnya!

"Baby semok (seksi montok), aku harus ke lab dulu" Kris berdiri dan merangkul Chanyeol yang lagi bermesraan dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi sempat-sempatnya Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan bilang, "Ini hadiah untukmu" lalu melenggang pergi

Tao menatap hadiah dari Kris di tangannya. Apaan nih? Bentuknya kok aneh gini? Eh? Loh, kok?! Kok bisa jalan?! Kok bisa gerak?!

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tao baru sadar kalau yang ada di tangannya itu…

"GYAAAAAAAAA! UNDUR-UNDUUUUUURRR!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun ngakak kenceng banget nyaris ngompol saking lucunya muka Tao waktu dia menjerit

Dengan dendam angkara murka, Tao melempar undur-undur, si hewan yang nggak jelas letak mukanya dimana. Dasar Kris edan! Baru aja tadi Tao kembali terpana akan pesona Kris. Dan sekarang si cungkring pirang itu menjahilinya lagi?! ARGH! MENYEBALKAAAN!

"KRIS GILAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Kelihatannya kamu akrab banget sama Kris" Kai mengambilkan buku yang dimaksud Tao di rak paling atas perpustakaan. Perpustakaan di sekolah ini besar. Besar banget malah. Tapi sepinya ngalah-ngalahin kuburan. Kalau kuburan pas malem kan banyak awewe nya tuh yang lagi mejeng. Rombongan kuntilanak maksudnyaaa (hehehe)

Tao memutar bola matanya sebal. Segala hal yang bersangkutan sama Kris, entah kenapa selalu sukses bikin dia darah tinggi. "Nggak usah ngebahas dia deh. Males"

"Maaf…" Kai jadi nggak enak. Merasa bersalah mengingatkan Tao sama Kris. "Mala mini ada acara, nggak?" Kai mencoba mengembalikan suasana

"Nggak ada. Kenapa?"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. Salah tingkah. "Ngg…berarti bisa dong kalau aku ajak nonton malam ini?"

Wietz! Kemajuan besar nih Kai ngajakin nonton. Pertanda bagus nih. "Boleh" Tao tersenyum kelewat sumringah. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh. Nanti aku jemput" Kai juga tersenyum kelewat sumringah.

"Tapi…kita pulangnya nggak malem banget kan? Soalnya Mamaku bisa nge-rap kalau aku pulang kemaleman"

Kai menggenggam tangan Tao. Berusaha meyakinkan. Bikin jantung Tao marathon aja. "Aku janji sehabis nonton kita langsung pulang. Kamu percaya sama aku kan?" Sinetron banget nggak sih?

Tao nyengir melihat reaksi Kai yang berlebihan. Menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan memelas. Ternyata efek salting semengerikan ini.

* * *

Jam tujuh tepat! Dan Kai sudah ada tepat di depan rumah Tao. Selain seksi, dan gentleman sejati, ternyata Kai ini cowok yang tepat waktu. Nggak lelet dan nggak jam karet! Tao makin kesengsem sama cowok yang satu ini.

"Tante, saya ajak Tao jalan dulu" pamit Kai sopan pada Heechul, Mama Tao

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. "Pulangnya jangan kemaleman, ya"

Kai mengangguk yakin "Pasti, Tante. Cuma nonton di Apple Mal kok, Tante"

* * *

"Kalau cuma diliatin, mana bisa dapat?"

Kris kaget dan gelagapan menutup gorden jendela kamarnya. Sok-sok-an ngambil buku buat dibaca padahal salting abis! "Mama ngapain sih ke kamar aku? Nggak ngetok pintu lagi"

"Ini kan rumah Mama. Terserah Mama dong mau ngetuk pintu atau nggak. Mau Mama langsung nyelonong, kek. Dobrak pintu pakai palu godam, kek. Itu kan terserah Mama" cerocos Mama Kris dalam satu tarikan napas

Kris geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Mamanya. Sekarang Kris tau darimana sifat slengean ini menurun. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sang Mama? Kim Jaejoong.

"Nggak ngerti yang namanya privasi, ya? Nggak ngerti yang namanya HAM, ya?"

"Ham? Hamster? Hama? Hambalang?" kata Jaejoong lempeng. Sekarang malah duduk di atas meja belajar anaknya.

Kris mengacak rambut pirangnya "Udah, deh. Mama mau ngapain kesini?"

"Cinta itu kalau nggak diperjuangkan nggak bakal dapat" kata Jaejoong. Asli nggak nyambung sama pertanyaan Kris

"Hah? Maksudnya? Kris beneran nggak ngerti sama Jaejoong sekarang

"Iya. Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan dan diungkapkan sesulit apapun keadaannya. Kalau cinta kelamaan dipendam, kapan kita bisa tau bunga dari cinta itu mekar atau layu?" nasehar Jaejoong. "Cinta itu bukan buah mangga yang kalau dipendam kelamaan bisa masak sendiri dan buahnya enak dimakan. Kalau cinta kelamaan dipendam yang ada malah makan ati. Masa kamu mau makan ati terus-terusan? Terus minumnya teh botol yang ada di iklan TV itu? Ih, nggak banget deh!" lanjutnya bercanda

Kris terkekeh melihat Mamanya. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Jaejoong. Memberikan nasehat yang nggak terkesan menggurui. "Jaadi aku harus bagaimana? Mengatakan langsung padanya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap "Yap! Cinta juga mengengal prinsip siapa cepat dia dapat. Jadi kalau nggak mau keduluan orang, secepatnya aja nyatakan perasaanmu"

"Berarti aku boleh dong menyusul Tao sekarang?"

Jaejoong yang tadi tersenyum cerah mendukung anaknya, sekarang menyeringai licik. "Nggak!" katanya tegas dengan nada final

"Loh? Kok nggak boleh?!" Kris protes nggak terima. Katanya jurus siapa cepat dia dapat. Kok sekarang Kris mau nyusul Tao nggak dibolehin? Ntar kalau keduluan sama Kai, bisa berabe dong!

"Mama emang dukung kamu buat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Tao. Tapi bukan berarti Mama biarin gitu aja kamu kelayapan malam-malam. Kamu lupa kalau kamu sekarang lagi dihukum, hah?!"

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. Masih ingat toh sama hukuman Kris. Dikirain udah lupa. Hukuman gara-gara Kris nginjek pot mawar Jaejoong. Padahal Kris kan nggak sengaja waktu itu nginjek pot mawar kesayangan Jaejoong. "Aku kan udah bilang kalau aku nggak sengaja, Ma. Kok nggak percaya sih?"

Jaejoong mendelik "Nggak sengaja kok sampai lima pot yang kamu injek? Kamu kira gampang apa merawat tanaman mawar?"

Kris menghela napas. "Ma, please, Ma. Aku nyusul Tao sekarang, ya? Masalah pot sama bunga mawarnya, ntar aku ganti deh. Ya?"

"Ganti pakai apa? Kamu kan nggak punya duit. Duit masih minta orang tua aja sok mau ganti. Mau ganti pakai apa? Upil?" semprot Jaejoong. Masih sebel kalau ingat bunga mawar kesayangannya diinjek Kris sampai mati

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Terus gimana dong, Ma? Kalau aku nggak nyusul Tao sekarang, pasti keduluan start lah sama Kai"

"Ya mikir dong. Kamu kan laki-laki. Masa ngadepin masalah gini aja nggak bisa? Payah!" Jaejoong berjalan keluar. Sampai di pintu kamar Kris, Jaejoong ngomong lagi "Jangan coba-coba kabur lewat jendela, ya. Kalau masih nekat, jangan heran kalau besok Tao tau siapa yang sering nyelonong masuk kamarnya lewat belakang rumah sampai nginjek lima pot mawar kesayangan Mamanya!" Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat Kris yang membelalakkan mata. Kemudian melengos pergi

Kris menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Nggak tau harus gimana. Nggak tau harus ngapain buat menjauhkan Tao dari Kai. Pokoknya Tao nggak boleh jadian sama Kai. Nggak boleh!

* * *

Setelah tadi bingung menentukan film apa yang akan ditonton, akhirnya Kai memutuskan menonton The Conjuring. Film horror yang katanya serem banget itu. Dan YAK! Film ini bener-bener serem! Serem banget!

Tao yang emang pada dasarnya takut sama hal-hal berbau horror, cuma bisa merem sepanjang nonton. Dalam hati dia nyesel setengah mati mengiyakan aja waktu Kai ngajakin dia nonton film ini. Bah! Mana dia tau kalau The Conjuring ternyata seremnya tingkat dewa! Kuntilanak sama Nenek grandong aja kalah serem!

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat ekspressi Tao yang ketakutan. Tao keliatan jauh lebih imut saat ini. Menggemaskan. Pelan-pelan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. Nggak tahan buat nggak mengecup pipi kenyal Tao. Tao yang lagi heboh nutupin muka, jelas nggak sadar gelagat Kai sekarang.

Dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Semakin tak berjarak….

Sedikit lagi…

"HUAAACHIIIIIUUU!"

Semua orang yang lagi asyik-asyik nonton, kontan melotot ke arah orang yang suara bersinnya bisa bikin ayam mati jantungan. Kai apalagi. Cowok itu gelagapan setengah mati takut Tao sadar kalau dia tadi berniat mencium pipinya.

Tao menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah orang yang bersin tadi. Rasanya Tao kenal sama orang ini biarpun di dalam bioskop minim penerangan. "Jongdae?" kata Tao pelan. Kai yang melihat Tao bisik-bisik, ikutan menoleh ke belakang

"Eh? Tao?" Jongdae, anak kelas sebelah itu tersenyum sumringah melihat Tao. "Sama siapa?"

"Sama Kai. Sendirian?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Sama Kai? Mana orangnya?" Jongdae dengan kurang ajarnya celingukan mencari Kai. Seolah-olah Kai yang ada di hadapannya itu makhluk tak kasat mata yang nggak bisa dilihat kalau nggak punya ilmu kebatinan.

Kai mendengus. Memegang wajah Jongdae kemudian mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Sudah bisa liat?" geram Kai

Jongdae nyengir "Hehehe. Habis nggak keliatan sih. Gelap"

Kai mendengus sedikit lebih kencang. Gelap?! Maksudnya Jongdae menyindir Kai yang punya kulit kecoklatan ini nggak keliatan gitu kalau ada di tempat gelap? Asem banget nggak sih?! Kalau Kai nggak ingat gelar Jongdae di sekolah, mungkin Kai nggak bakal mikir panjang buat getok kepala Jongdae pakai wadah popcorn. Apalagi waktu bersin tadi, popcorn Jongdae pada tumpah kena kepalanya semua.

Kim Jongdae : King of Trolling!

"Eh, hantunya keluar tuh!" Jongdae menunjuk layar bioskop. Mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan Tao

Sementara Kai kembali fokus nonton sambil berusaha menteralkan emosinya, dan Tao yang lagi-lagi heboh menutup wajahnya, Jongdae malah cengengesan sambil mengirim pesan.

To : Kris Wu

Misi berhasil! Serigala berbulu hitam mau nyosor anak panda. Nggak jadi kesosor malah ketumpahan popcorn di kepala. Hehehe!

* * *

Kris tersenyum puas membaca pesan dari Jongdae. Nggak ada salahnya minta tolong sama dia. Jongdae emang the best dalam urusan kayak gini! Untung Jongdae lagi ada di tempat yang sama dengan Tao. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menyelamatkan Tao dari ancaman sentuhan Kai

* * *

Kris bersiul-siul di sepanjang koridor. Setelah tadi menyerahkan 'upeti' pada Jongdae (imbalan buat kesuksesan Jongdae semalam), sekarang dia berniat mendatangi Tao di kelasnya. Kris menepuk jidatnya melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bermesraan di pojok kelas. Dasar nggak tau tempat!

Eh, tapi….Tao mana? Kok nggak ada? Biasanya juga sama Baekhyun nggak peduli Baekhyun lagi mesra-mesraan atau nggak.

Samar-samar Kris mendengar suara Tao yang tertawa renyah. Ah, itu dia! Di ujung koridor. Lagi asyik bercanda sama….KAI?! Si dancer sok keren itu?! Saingan Kris sepanjang masa?!

Kris jalan pelan-pelan. Sepelan mungkin biar nggak menimbulkan suara. Sembunyi di balik tembok biar tubuhnya yang kelewat menjulang ini nggak keliatan. Niat banget mau nguping. Apa sih yang diomongin Kai sampai Tao bisa ketawa lepas kayak gitu?

Kai yang tadinya ketawa bareng sama Tao, tau-tau berubah serius. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan sukses bikin Tao mendadak hening.

"Tao, ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu" mulai Kai. Suaranya yang dalam dan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu lho…Duh! Bikin meleleeeeh!

"Ngo…ngomong aja" jawab Tao gugup

"Se…sebenernya aku…suka sama kamu. Kamu…mau nggak jadi….ngg…pacar aku?"

JEDEEEER!

Pernyataan cinta Kai serasa gledek di siang bolong bagi Kris. Sial! Dia terlambat! Dia kecolongan start! Terus sekarang dia harus gimana dong? Muncul tiba-tiba kayak Pahlawan bertopeng terus dengan lantang bilang : 'Jangan sentuh Tao! Dia milikku!' gitu? Hhhh…yang ada Tao bakal dengan senang hati menendang bahkan membantingnya karena sudah berani merusak momen romantis ini. Dan yang paling parah, Tao bakal mencapnya gila dan membencinya.

Jadi, sekarang nggak ada satupun nih yang bisa Kris lakukan? Jadi, sekarang Kris cuma bisa pasrah aja kalau kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah Tao menerima Kai dan mereka pacaran? Oh, Tidaaaaaak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Kris berdoa dalam hati. 'Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Tao menerima Kai menjadi pacarnya. Saya janji nggak bakal jahilin Tao lagi. Saya janji nggak bakal nyelonong lagi ke kamar Tao terus nyium bibirnya diam-diam waktu dia tidur. Saya juga janji saya nggak bakal ngintip Tao lagi waktu dia mandi. Saya janji, Tuhan. Tolongin Kris yang malang ini, Tuhan"

Tao menatap Kai. Cowok di depannya ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kai juga tulus. Tulus banget malah. Dia selalu menjaga perasaan Tao. Selalu mementingkan keinginan Tao. Nggak pernah bikin Tao kesal. Jadi, seharusnya nggak ada alasan dong buat nolak seorang Kai?

Tapi anehnya Tao justru ragu. Ragu sama perasaannya sendiri. Tao masih sayang sama Kris. Tapi dia juga nggak mau dijahilin terus sama Kris. Kalau jadi temen aja Kris jahilnya setengah mati, gimana kalau jadi pacar?

Oke. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan beberapa hal dan juga memilih untuk menghindari resiko terkena darah tinggi di usia muda, akhirnya Tao memilih…

"Iya. Aku mau, Kai…"

Mata Kai langsung berbinar-binar. "Kamu serius?"

Duh, Kai. Please, deh! Nggak usah diulangin kenapa sih? Jawab yang pertama tadi aja Tao nyaris pingsan. Apalagi kalau sampai diulang dua kali/ bisa mati berdiri dia.

Tao mengangguk dengan muka merah padam. Jantungnya sekarang lagi heboh jungkir balik. Aiiiih~ mana Kai genggaman tangannya makin erat lagi. Jantung, kamu masih sehat kan? Nggak mau pensiun kan?

"Makasih banyak, Tao. Aku sayang banget sama kamu" Kai mengecup punggung tangan Tao. Tao makin salting nih. Gawat!

Di balik tembok, Kris memandang pasangan baru itu dengan nanar. Kris menghela napas panjang melihat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut erat. Tapi, kalau nyerah gitu aja, itu bukan Kris namanya. Menyerah tanpa ada perjuangan sama aja kayak pecundang. Dan Kris bukan seorang pecundang! Kris itu lelaki sejati! Pejantan tangguh! Dan dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya sampai titik darah penghabisan! Merdeka! Ganbatte! Semangat Mirai Ocha!

* * *

Baekhyun menatap tajam dua orang di hadapannya yang lagi asyik mesra-mesraan. Tangannya menggenggam erat gunting yang lagi dipegangnya. Berusaha banget nahan diri buat nggak ngelempar nih gunting ke kepala cowok yang lagi asyik bersender di pundak Tao.

Tadinya sih Baekhyun mau nonton DVD di rumah Tao sambil ngerjain tugas. Nggak taunya ada tamu tak diundang yang nyasar kesini. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. Kayak jelangkung aja

"Hihihihi…Kai geli….." Tao terkikik saat Kai menggelitiki pinggangnya

Kai tetap menggelitiki pinggang Tao. Nggak sadar ada tatapan setajam belati di depannya. "Woi, kertas! Kertas, woi!" sentak Baekhyun agak keras.

Tao menyodorkan kertas ke tangan Baekhyun. Terus pacaran lagi. Gimana sih Tao ini? Katanya mau kerja kelompok, kok malah asyik pacaran sih? Mana Baekhyun dicuekin lagi.

Baekhyun dengan napsu menggunting kertas. Dalam imajinasinya, yang digunting Baekhyun itu bukan kertas. Tapi tubuh Kai yang dia gunting kecil-kecil kayak potongan tahu gunting terus dimakan pakai petis. Ya Tuhan! Seram nian kau Baekhyun.

Kalau tau kayak gini mending kerjain sendiri di rumah deh. Kalau di rumah kan bisa sambil nonton TV, online, nelpon Chanyeol atau makan es krim. Pokoknya bisa santai lah. Nggak kaya gini nahan kesel setengah mati ngeliat pemandangan perusak mata.

Ting!

Serasa dapat pencerahan, Baekhyun melirik rumah bercat hijau di sebelah rumah Tao. Kalau Chanyeol nggak ada, yang di sebelah rumah ini kan bisa juga diajak kompromi. Diajak kerja sama menyingkirkan 'polusi' di kamar Tao, maksudnya. Hehehe….

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya mengambil handphone. Tak tik tuk! Dengan lincah mengirim SMS ke empunya rumah sebelah

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi

BLUP!

Baekhyun melompat ke pangkuan Tao waktu Kai sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan sigap Baekhyun memegang keuda bahu Tao. Lalu menatap Tao lurus-lurus ala ahli hipnotis. Bukannya takut atau terhipnotis, Tao malah ngakak kenceng banget ngeliat muka Baekhyun. Mana ada sih orang mau menghipnotis tapi matanya malah kedip-kedip gitu?

"Kenapa, Baek? Kelilipan?"

Baekhyun nggak jawab. Masih menatap lurus sambil kedap-kedip

"Sakit mata?"

Masih nggak jawab. Matanya tetep kedip-kedip

"Sawan?"

Buset! Sadis amat nuduhnya! Dengan gemas Baekhyun menepuk jidat Tao. "Sarap! Masa temen sendiri dikata sawan?!"

Tao ngakak lagi "Terus kenapa dong?"

"Kenapa jadian sama Kai?" tembak Baekhyun langsung. Meniru istilah Om Tukul. To the point.

"Karena dia baik. Dia sayang sama aku dan aku merasa nyaman sama dia"

"Lalu Kris?"

"CK!" Tao berdecak kenceng banget. "Nggak usah ngomongin dia lagi, deh. Capek. Males!"

"Lho? Katanya masih sayang?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran

"Itu dulu waktu aku belum punya Kai. Sekarang kan sudah punya Kai. Jadi harus setia doooong. Nggak perlu mikirin yang lain. Apalagi dia!" cerocos Tao judes

"Nggak mau ketemu dia lagi?"

"Males! M-A-L-E-S!" jawab Tao penuh penekanan. Kalau bisa nih ya, aku mau pindah rumah aja biar nggak tetanggaan sama dia lagi. Stress tau nggak tetanggaan sama dia. Tiap hari nyelonong aja kayak maling. Nyeletuk nggak penting yang bikin orang darah tinggi. Dasar nggak tau sopan santun! Nyebelin! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi!" lanjutnya berapi-api

GLEK!

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah. Gawat! Kalau Tao nggak mau ketemu sama Kris, terus gimana dong?! Baekhyun sudah terlanjur mengundang si empunya rumah sebelah buat main kemari. Jangan-jangan Tao langsung ngamuk lagi kalau melihat Kris ada di rumahnya. Baekhyun tau kalau Tao marah-marah suka barbar. Suka lempar-lempar barang.

Duh! Gimana niiiih?! Mikir, Baekhyun! Mikiiii-

Bruk!

Baekhyun terjengkang saking kagetnya melihat Kris masuk lewat jendela kamar Tao. Tao apalagi. Dia cuma bisa melotot shock melihat kelakuan Kris yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Doooooohh…Ya ampuuuuuun! Ini orang nggak ngerti ya kalau fungsi jendela sama pintu beda jauh? Masa masuk rumah orang lewat jendela? Pantes aja Tao ngatain dia kayak maling.

"Ngapain kamu kesini, hah?!" suara Tao langsung menggelegar naik lima oktaf melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak kecoa. Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sampai kaget mendengar suara melengking Tao.

Kris lempeng aja. Duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil nyomot kentang goreng di piring. "Bertamu, dong. Silaturahmi antar tetangga"

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu kesini?!" Tao nggak peduli sama celetukan Kris. Dia benar-benar nggak mau ketemu sama Kris lagi. Dia sudah muak sama kelakuan Kris selama ini.

"Biasa aja dong, Tao. Nggak usah sensi gitu" Kris mengunyah kentang gorengnya. "Baekhyun yang menyuruhku kesini. Katanya dia mati kegaringan ngeliat sobatnya mesra-mesraan melulu"

Tao melotot pada Baekhyun. Minta penjelasan

Baekhyun meringis ketakutan. "Errr….ya soalnya kan…kamu lagi asyik sama Kai. Nggak enang dong kalau aku ganggu. Jadinya ya….aku manggil Kris aja supaya dia bisa bantu ngerjain ini. Chanyeol kan lagi sibuk jadi nggak bisa kesini. Ngg…lagipula rumah Kris kan di sebelah rumahmu, Tao…." Baekhyun mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda 'peace'. "Sori ya…"

"KELUAR!" bentak Tao garang mengusir Kris. Mukanya merah padam menahan amarah.

"Tao, aku kan bisa bantu Baekhyun kalau disini" Kris membela diri. Padahal sih dalam hati takut juga. Soalnya baru kali ini Kris melihat Tao semarah ini.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR, KRIS!" bentak Tao lagi. Tangannya menarik tangan Kris kalap supaya Kris berdiri dan segera pergi.

Kris nurut. Tapi bukannya pergi, Kris malah anteng aja berdiri sambil menatap Kai tajam

"NGAPAIN MASIH DISINI?! BUDEK YA?!" AKU BILANG KELUAR!" bentak Tao makin menjadi-jadi

"Tao…" bisiki Baekhyun panik. Gila! Serem banget sih Tao kalau marah. Kesurupan kali nih anak.

Kris keluar dari kamar Tao. Lama-lama bisa budek beneran dia denger lengkingan maut terus-terusan. Sebelum pergi, sempet-sempetnya Kris mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Kai yang menatapnya tajam

Setelah lama hening, Tao akhirnya bersuara lagi. "Ngapain kamu nyuruh dia kesini? Kamu kan tau aku nggak mau ngeliat dia lagi" katanya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Wah! Alamat Baekhyun lagi nih yang bakal kena semprot

"Err…ya itu tadi. Aku bosan nggak ada yang diajak ngobrol. Nggak ada yang bantuin. Kamu kan lagi asyik sama…Kai" ujar Baekhyun hati-hati

Tao mendengus. "Kamu pikir selama ini aku nggak mati bosan ngeliat kamu sama Chanyeol berduaan?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Eh? Maksdunya apa?

"Selama ini aku selalu diem aja kalau kamu mengabaikanku waktu berduaan sama Chanyeol. Aku selalu menghibur diri dengan mensugesti bahwa kau terlalu sayang sama Chanyeol sampai-sampai lupa padaku yang notabene adalah temanmmu dari dulu. Apa kamu pernah ingat sama keberadaanku kalau sudah bertemu Chanyeol? Nggak! Kamu bahkan ninggalin aku gitu aja pas di taman bermain waktu kamu melihat Chanyeol ada disana juga. Kamu bahkan nggak peduli melihat Kris menjahiliku terus-menerus kalau kamu sudah berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Aku muak, Baekhyun! Aku muak! Aku nggak keberatan kamu punya pacar. Tapi setidaknya ingatlah keberadaanku sebagai TEMANMU!"

Tao terengah-engah mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya selama ini dalam satu tarikan napas. Dadanya naik-turun nggak beraturan. Pipinya gemetaran menahan tangis.

Pipi Baekhyun nggak kalah gemetaran. Dia juga setengah mati menahan tangis. Nggak nyangka kalau ternyata Tao memendam kekecewaan mendalam terhadapnya. "Tao…aku nggak bermaksud begitu. Aku….aku…."

Tao mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Cukup, Baek! Cukup!" potongnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang"

"Tapi, Tao…"

"Pulanglah, Baek" kali ini suara Kai. "Biar aku yang menenangkan Tao"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Mengambil tasnya sambil nangis sesenggukan. Nggak tahan lagi buat nggak nangis. "Maaf. Aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu…hiks…maaf aku nggak tau kalau ternyata selama ini kamu kecewa sama aku….hiks hiks….aku…pulang"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Tao. Sampai di ambang pintu, Baekhyun berhenti dan bilang "Soal Kris, dia emang begitu. Kalau dia merasa nyaman sama seseorang, dia bakal terus-terusan menjahili orang itu. Nggak peduli dia dimaki-maki atau dibanting tiap hari. Sebaliknya kalau dia nggak suka, dia nggak bakal peduli apapun tentang orang itu. Nggak peduli orang itu mau nyungsep ke jurang sekalipun. Aneh memang tapi itulah Kris"

"Dia merasa nyaman sama kamu, Tao. Makanya dia seperti itu untuk mencari perhatian darimu. Itu aja…" lanjut Baekhyun dan pergi. Meninggalkan Tao yang menangis dalam pelukan Kai

* * *

Yang namanya duo cablak, nggak bisa berantem, dan selalu kompak dalam hal apapun, sekalinya berantem ya gini nih. Jadi aneh. Canggung. Jaga jarak satu sama lain. Tepatnya sih Tao yang menjaga jarak dari Baekhyun. Dari tadi Tao nempeeeel terus sama Kai. Kayak sekarang ini. Di kantin mojok aja berduaan.

Baekhyun? Ya sama siapa lagi kalau nggak sama Chanyeol. Sama Kris juga sih sebenernya. Soalnya Kris selalu ngikutin mereka. Hhhh….Baekhyun jadi serba salah nih. Mau nyamperin Tao, takutnya Tao masih marah terus dia kena semprot lagi. Nggak disamperin, ntar Tao makin lengket lagi sama Kai. Nggak tau kenapa Baekhyun nggak sreg banget ngeliat Tao jadian sama Kai.

"Kau harus bertindak cepat kalau nggak mau terlambat lagi, Kris" sambil menyuap jajangmyeon, Chanyeol melirik Kris

"Tau nih! Katanya cowok paling ganteng di sekolah. Masa urusan percintaan gagal total?" sindir Baekhyun

Kris mengunyah pisang gorengnya. "Iye. Tenaaang. Sabar dong. Kris yang gantengnya ngalahin Brad Pitt ini bakal sukses merebut Tao dari serigala berbulu hitam"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Brad Pitt? Sendal jepit, iya!"

"Dasar judes!" cibir Kris

""Dasar siput lamban!" balas Baekhyun nggak mau kalah

Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Kalau gigimu nggak di garis finish duluan sih, mungkin aja Brad Pitt kalah saing. Hahahahaha!"

Kris melempar segengggam kacang atom ke arah Chanyeol. "Gilingan!"

* * *

"Saus, kecap, gula, garam, cabe bubuk. Ngg…apalagi ya?" Baekhyun melihat catatan belanja yang tadi dibuat Mamanya. "Oh, iya. Nugget sama tteok-nya belum"

Baekhyun mendatangi bagian tempat penyimpanan makanan beku. "Tinggal ambi susu sama cemilan deh"

"Akhirnya jadian juga setelah sekian lama"

Baekhyun nggak peduli sama orang yang lagi ngobrol di rak sebelah. Ngobrol kok di suipermarket? Kayak nggak ada tempat lain yang lebih enak aja.

"Terus Tao langsung nerima gitu aja waktu 'ditembak'?"

DEG!

Baekhyun mematung. Tao? Tao siapa? Huang Zi Tao? Temennya? Tapi…masa sih?

"Ya, iyalah. Nggak pakai mikir. Langsung terima. Siapa sih yang nggak takluk sama pesonaku?" Loh? Ini kan….SUARA KAI?!

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun mengintip ke rak sebelah. Benar! Itu Kai sama temennya!

'Jadi, kapan aku bisa mengambil hadiahnya?" kata Kai

Teman Kai tertawa mengerikan sambil nyerahin amplop coklat ke tangan Kai. Sesuai perjanjian. 200.000 won. Selamat ye yang menang taruhan"

TARUHAN?! Baekhyun mematung nggak percaya. Jadi, Tao cuma dijadiin bahan taruhan demi uang aja?! Kurang ajar!

"Habis dapat duitnya, langsung diputusin gitu aja nih?" kata temen Kai lgai

Kali ini apalagi, hah?!

"Aku nggak bego ya biarin body seksi kayak gitu dianggurin aja. Paling nggak ditidurin sekali lah. Ngerasain kenikmatan holenya"

WHAT?! Jadi selain menjadikan Tao bahan taruhan, dia juga berniat memperkosa Tao?! Brengsek! Biadab! Kriminal!

Baekhyun menggenggam erat keranjang belanjanya. Pengen banget dia mendatangi Kai dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi nggak mungkin juga dia membuat keributan disini. Pokoknya, Tao harus tau hal ini! HARUS!

Tapi…Tao kan masih marah sama Baekhyun. Gimana nih kalau Tao malah mikir Baekhyun sengaja menjelek-jelekkan Kai supaya mereka cepat putus? Gimana kalau Tao tambah marah dan membenci Baekhyun? Huwaaaaaa! Gimana dooooong?!

* * *

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi bus. Keasyikan makan-makan meryakan 'kemenangan' jadi lupa waktu deh. Untung masih ada bus yang lewat malam-malam gini. Kai memejamkan matanya pengen tidur sebentar. Badannya capek banget. Toh rumahnya masih jauh. Jadi dia bisa istirah sebentar lah.

Tapi, tak disangka, tak diduga, ternyata ada malapetaka di dalam bus ini. Bah! Kenapa pula harus ada bences di dalam bus ini?! Ini kutukan! Nightmare! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kutukan itu sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Kai!

"Misyi, ganteeeng…eike mau nyanyi nih…" suara si bences sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu. Hiiiiii! Asli nggak banget deh! Mana nyolot banget lagi berdiri sambil bawa alat musik kecrek-kecrek

"Huoooo….lai lai lai lai lai lai…panggil eike si jablai…abang jarang pulang….eike jarang dibelai…" crek crek crek! Si bences nyanyi sambil ngangkat roknya sampai selutut. Mending kalau kakinya mulus. Nah ini? Dengkulnya aja ada bekas luka knalpotnya.

"Ngg…maaf, Mas. Saya…nggak ada uang kecil" kata Kai kagok. Siapa yang nggak kagok coba, kalau tau-tau ada bences nyasar di hadapan muka?

Si bences malah manyun. Bibirnya monyong lima centi. "Iiiih! Masa dipanggil 'Mas' sih…?"

Lah, terus apa dong?

"Panggil 'Sist' dong…" lanjutnya ngedipin mata sebelah

GUBRAK!

HAH?! Gila apa manggil dia 'Sist'?! Muka kuli bangunan, badan satpam jaga malam, kaki pemain sepak bola kayak gini mau dipanggil 'Sist'?! Amit-amit deh!

Kai melotot garang. Geelng-geleng liat kelakuan si bences sarap. Maksudnya sih biar si bences takut terus ngacir kabur. Tapi kayaknya si bences salah tanggap deh.

"….mulut kemat kemuot…matanya melotot…lihat body semuoook…pikiranmu jorok…." Crek crek crek!

PAK! Kai menepuk jidatnya. Stress sendiri ngeliat kelakuan bences kelainan jiwa. Kai meletakkan duit lima ribu won ke jidat si bences dan buru-buru turun di depan komplek rumahnya

"Eih, makasih yaaa mas ganteeeeng" teriak si bences sumringah sadar duit yang dikasih lumayan banyak. Malah sekarang si bences menebarkan flying kiss. Hiiiii!

Sampai bus itu menjauh, Kai masih bisa dengar si bences yang nyanyi-nyanyi nggak jelas.

"….kau masih gadis… atau syudah jandaaaaa…."

ALAMAK!

* * *

"Kita mau ngapain sih kesini?" Tao melihat bingung sekelilingnya. Ini kan lahan kosong yang rencananya mau dibangun perumahan. Ngapain sih Kai ngajak dia kesini? Disini kan sepi banget. Jangankan ada orang lewat, rumah penduduk aja nggak keliatan. Yang keliatan di depan mata cuma got yang kotor banget itu

Kai memeluk Tao erat. Bibirnya menciumi telinga Tao seduktif. "Bersenang-senang dong, Sayang. Merayakan satu bulan kita"

Tao mengernyit heran sekaligus menahan geli. "Merayakannya kok disini?"

"Biar aman" Kai meremas kuat pantat Tao

Tao tersentak kaget dan refleks menampar Kai. "Jangan kurang ajar, Kai!"

"CK!" Kai berdecak nggak sabar dan mendorong Tao hingga terbaring ke tanah. Menindih Tao kuat-kuat nggak peduli Tao yang di bawahnya memberontak

"Lepaskan aku!" Tao memberontak sekuat tenaga menghindari kecupan Kai

"WOIIIII! LEPASIN TAO!" Suara cempreng, melengking, dan agak nyolot kayak gini, suaranya siapa lagi kalau bukan suara…BAEKHYUN!

Baekhyun dengan nyolot, nekat, dan setengah edan, datang menerjang Kai dengan tendangan ala Bruce Lee "WATTAAAA!"

Bruk! Kai terpental agak jauh. Ternyata biarpun badannya kecil, tenaga Baekhyun besar juga! Kai mendecih melihat Baekhyun yang membantu Tao berdiri. "Heh, curut! Nyari mati ya berani kesini?!"

Kampret! Dikatain curut! Kalau Baekhyun curut, terus Kai apa dong?! Keong racun?! Siput encok?! Kalong gosong?!

"Heh, aku nggak bego ya nekat datang kesini sendirian. Tuh! Liat, tuh!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke belakangnya. Di kejauhan terlihat Kris yang lagi boncengin Chanyeol naik motor bebek tua punya Chanyeol

Tao membelalak takjub. Selain karena Baekhyun dan Kris yang sempat dia musuhin selama satu bulan rela datang kesini buat nolongin dia, Tao lebih takjub lagi melihat keadaan motor Chanyeol. Warnanya udah kusam nggak terawatt. Bahkan Tao nggak tau lagi motor Chanyeol itu berwarna apa. Kedua kaca spionnya yang nggak terpasang kencang, lenggok sana lenggok sini tiap kali si mototr ngelewatin jalan berbatu. Belum lagi suara knalpotnya yang bisa nyaingin bajaj sebagai alat transportasi darat terbising. Eprek eprek! Etrek etrek!

Niatnya Kris sih mau keliatan keren kayak Power Ranger. Memberitahu bahwa ada dua Power Ranger lagi yang datang membela Tao dengan memencet klakson. Nggak taunya, bunyi klaksonnya…..

NGIK! NGIK! NGIK!

"Yeooooolll! Ini suara klakson motor apa suara kakek-kakek bengek sih?!" jerit Kris nggak percaya. Nista amat bunyinya

"Namanya juga motor tua" sahut Chanyeol lempeng

NGUK! NGUK!

Nah, lho? Nah, lho?! Kok remnya nggak berfungsi?!

"Remnya blong" nggak ada beban. Nggak ada dosa. Chanyeol enteng banget bilang remnya blong. Nggak tau gimana paniknya Kris yang bawa motor

Ya Tuhaaaan! Kurang menderita apalagi motor Chanyeol ini? Sudah motornya tua, suara knalpotnya ngalah-ngalahin suara bajaj, spionnya lenggak-lenggok kaya penari lenong, klaksonnya yang kayak suara kakek-kakek bengek, dan sekarang REMNYA BLONG?! PERFECT BANGET KAN?!

Si motor tua makin mendekat ke arah Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kai. Ngelewatin jalan-jalan berbatu. Lenggok sana lenggok sini. Ini asli bukan orang bawa motor, tapi motor yang bawa orang. Soalnya, waktu Kris megang stang motornya biar jalannya tetep lurus, tau-tau si motor malah berbelok sendiri ke arah Kai dan sukses menubruk Kai sampai nyungsep ke got.

Habis menubruk Kai sampai orangnya nyungsep ke got, si motor bukannya berhenti malah ngeloyor aja menuju got dan sukses ikutan nyungsep ke got bersama dua penumpangnya. Kris dan Chanyeol

Tao dan Baekhyun cuma mematung nggak tau harus ngomong apa dan ngapain ngeliat dua orang yang niatnya mau jadi superhero, malah ikutan nyungsep ke got. Belum lagi posisi motornya yang jungkir balik di got. Cuma keliatan ban belakangnya doang yang masih muter-muter.

"Heh, Keluar!" Kris yang sudah bisa keluar dari got menarik tangan Kai paksa supaya cowok itu juga keluar dari got

Nggak perlu nunggu lima menit. Nggak perlu hitung satu, dua, tiga, buat Kris melayangkan tinjunya bertubi-tubi ke arah Kai sampai cowok itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Dasar brengsek! Sudah aku duga kalau kau itu brengsek!" Bugh! Satu tinju lagi melayang dari Kris

Baekhyun yang emang aslinya kesel setengah mati sama Kai, turut berpartisipasi untuk menghajar Kai. "Dasar ulat timun! Batu kali! Pisang keju (hah?)! seenaknya aja mau mempermainkan perasaan temenku!" PAK! PUK! PAK! PUK! Baekhyun dengan beringas memukul wajah Kai pakai sepatunya yang dia lepas

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris dan Baekhyun dengan napsunya memukuli Kai, dan tao yang masih bengong di tempat, cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sebenernya Chanyeol juga mau berpartisipasi menghajar Kai. Tapi, kalau dia juga ikutan, terus siapa dong yang ngeluarin motornya yang jungkir balik ini? Hhh…terpaksa deh ngeluarin sendiri. Nasib!

* * *

"Thanks, ya…" Tao menaruh minuman dan cemilan di atas meja.

Setelah puas menghajar Kai, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Tao. Sebelumnya Kris memutuskan pulang dulu buat mandi dan ganti baju. Chanyeol juga gitu. Mandi, ganti baju, nganter motor ke bengkel, terus mampir deh ke rumah Tao. Kalau Baekhyun sih langsung mampir aja kesini lengkap sama seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku nggak tau kalau ternyata aku cuma dijadikan bahan taruhan aja sama Kai" kata Tao lagi. Baekhyun tadi sudah menceritakan semua yang dia tau tentang rencana bejat Kai. Plus, gimana nekatnya Baekhyun menguntit Kai yang tadi setengah menyeret Tao waktu pulang sekolah dan menelpon Kris waktu tau Kai membawa Tao kemana.

"Sekali lagi makasih, ya" kata Tao tulus. Nggak kebayang apa yang bakal terjadi kalau mereka bertiga nggak ada tadi. "Maaf sempat memusuhimu, Baek, Kris. Dan maaf sudah membuat motormu rusak, Yeol" lanjutnya sedih penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau soal motor, itu bukan salahmu. Itu kan salah yang bawa motor" Chanyeol menyindir

"Yeeee…motor situ aja yang pengen nyungsep ke got. Masa motor nggak ada remnya?" elak Kris nggak mau disalahkan. "Seharusnya nih ya, kalau tau motornya udah bangkotan, ya digantilah sama yang baru"

PUK!

Chanyeol melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Kris. "Enak aja kalau ngomong! Dikira harga motor itu murah, apa?! Kalau beli motor bisa pakai daun pisang, sudah dari dulu tuh motor aku ganti"

"Kalau biaya sekolah masih ditanggung sama orang tua, mending nggak usah deh ya nuntut yang macem-macem. Apalagi yang cuma buat naikin gengsi doang. Sekolah aja dulu yang bener sampai lulus. Terus kerja. Dapat duit. Bahagiakan orang tua deh" timpal Baekhyun mendukung Chanyeol

"Sekolah kan juga perlu gaya, guys. Gaul dikit lah" Kris masih nggak mau kalah

"Gaul itu karena prestasi, bukan kebanyakan gaya!" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao kompak

Kris mendengus. Mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah

Tao terkikik pelan melihat ketiga sahabatnya. Hhh….betapa sahabat itu begitu berarti buat kita. Saat kita meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi jauh, ternyata mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Menunggu kita untuk kembali.

"Eh, Tao! Tapi ditolongin sama aku itu ada imbalannya, lho. Nggak gratis" celetuk Kris rese

Mulai deh! Mulai deh! Kenapa sih Kris itu nggak bisa sehari aja nggak rese?! "Apa?" Tao melirik malas

Tunggu! Eh, Tao harus bereaksi gimana nih? Gimana?! Kris tiba-tiba menciumnya! Tepat di bibir! Awww~~ bahkan sekarang Kris mengulum bibirnya lembut. Mamaaaaaaaa! Tao harus gimana niiiiihhhhh?

Kris melepaskan ciumannya. "Imbalannya kamu harus jadi pacarku" katanya nyengir kocak

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali. Masih nggak percaya. Tapi akhirnya trsenyum manis. Ternyata nggak perlu waktu lama apalagi sampai nangis bombay buat ngelupain Kai. Biarpun masih sedikit shock sih. Buktinya, sekarang dia puny pacar baru yang lebih oke. Toh ternyata dia masih sayang sama Kris. Yah, walaupun orangnya rese dan 'nembak'nya norak setengah maksa sih. Hehehe….

* * *

Omake (**Special KrisTao**)

8 tahun kemudian

"Papa pulaaaang!"

"PAPA TELAAAAAAT!" bukannya mendapat salam hangat, Kris malah mendaoat rengekan cempreng dari sang anak.

Kris melirik jam dinding dan mendengus. Baru juga telat lima menit, tapi anaknya ini sudah mengeluarkan raungan cempreng mautnya. Kris berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak. "Papa kan baru telat lima menit, Sehun"

Sehun menggeleng kencang. Mukanya berkerut-kerut aneh. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. NANGIS. "Yang namanya telat, ya telat!"

Kris mendengus. Anaknya ini betul-betul…..rrggghhh! Kris melirik istrinya –Tao- yang datang dari dapur

"Sehun kenapa, hm?" Tao menggendong Sehun sambil melirik Kris yang meringis.

"Papa telat! Katanya pulang jam tujuh. Ini jam tujuh lewat!" adu Sehun

Tao melirik jam dinding "Papa kan cuma telat lima menit, sayang" bujuk Tao. Biasanya Sehun langsung nurut kalau Tao yang ngomong.

"Tetap aja telat! Kalau pulang jam tujuh, ya jam tujuh! Jangan lewat!" Sehun tetap ngotot

Kris tersenyum tipis "Gimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf, Papa belikan Sehun es krim?" Sehun kan hobi banget makan es krim. Biasanya kalau ngambek, dikasih es krim juga baikan lagi

"Papa…" Sehun melirik Kris datar

"Ya?"

"….bego"

WHAT?!

Kris terdiam. Mukanya jadi aneh. Anaknya yang berumur lima tahun berani ngatain dia bego?! Mungkin ini kali ya yang namanya 'buah jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya'. Kalau dulu ada Kris yang resenya naujubileh, nah sekarang ada Sehun yang bakal jadi penerusnya Kris dalam hal 'rese tingkat dewa'.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sehun itu bener-bener mewarisi apa yang ada pada Kris dan Tao. Sehun mewarisi wajah tampan dan juga poker face dari Kris. Tapi dengan wajah tampan yang ada, Sehun malah mewarisi sifat Tao yang bawel, cablak, keras kepala, dan juga cengeng. Satu-satunya sifat Kris yang menurun pada Sehun, cuma celetukannya yang kadang bikin orang darah tinggi (terutama Kris). Bener-bener nggak matching muka sama kelakuannya. Mix and Match banget!

"Kenapa ngatain Papa bego?!"

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Matha malam-malam makan eth klim? Kan bitha thakit pelut.." Nah, kalau cadelnya Sehun yang, melafalkan "s" jadi "th" dan "r" jadi "l", itu nggak tau nurunnya dari siapa.

"Pokoknya Mama tidul thama thehun malam ini. Papa tidul thendilian aja thana. Thama kecoa!" Instruksi Sehun keluar dan nggak bisa dibantah. "Ayo, Ma. Kita tidul di kamal thehun aja!"

Kris menganga shock. Tidur sendirian?! Terus 'jatah'nya malam ini gimana dooooong? Masa nggak dapat 'jatah'?! Dan yang lebih bikin Kris tambah shock, biarpun sudah jauh dari jarak pandang Kris, Sehun sempet-sempetnya noleh ke arahnya. Tapi bukannya noleh dengan muka menyesal, Sehun malah menjulurkan lidah sambil pasabg mata juling.

"Weeeeeee!"

HUAAAAAAAAAAAA

**END**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana, gimana? Garing kah? Aneh kah? Atau malah pasaran? Biarpun garing, aneh atau, pasaran, boleh doooong minta lempar review di kolom review? Hehehehe…

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, yang sudah ngelempar review, atau nggak ngereview sama sekali. Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget. Doakan aja maag saya nggak kambuh-kambuh biar saya nggak bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit dan bisa ngetik-ngetik lagi. Ngetik ff ini juga dalam keadaan sakit +_+

Makasih semuanyaaaaaaaaa. Dadaaaaaaaaaaaah /kecup satu satu/


End file.
